


Big Brother Gladio

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Big Brother Gladiolus, Childhood, Childishness, Friendship, Gen, Little Brothers, Little Ignis, Little Noctis, Little Prompto, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spells & Enchantments, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: While explore a dungeon with the promise of a Royal Tomb being inside somewsomewhere Noctis and his friends are ambushed by the prankster daemons, Imps.Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto are each hit with a powerful spell making them fall asleep. Leaving the oldest to care for them however, little does Gladiolus know he is about to have the experience of a lifetime when the spell turns his friends to the younger versions of themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

The air inside the cave was extremely chilly and the rocky uneven ground was slick with water making it slippery as ice under foot. Rumor around the town was that there was another Royal Tomb at the end of this cave. Which is how the four friends currently found themselves exploring the cold and wet cave. They had gotten pretty far and each of them were exhausted. 

Noctis drags his feet as he let's out a heavy sigh "Wanna take a break?" Prompto asks hearing his friend groan. 

The prince only sighs again triggering more excitement out of the blonde "C'mon break time! Break time!" Prompto says excitedly only to be shushed by Gladiolus and Ignis. 

"Will you shut up! You want the walls to come crashing down on us!?" Snaps Gladiolus.

"On the contrary, a cave in this condition isn't likely to collapse, however we will most likely alert whatever lies within of our presence." Ignis says looking at the others. His brilliant green eyes lock on Prompto as an unspoken 'This is your first and final warning.' 

Causing the blonde to look away nodding. "Listen, as much as it is a grand idea to rest, I recommend we march forward. For it is best to stay on our toes, the enemy could strike at any moment if we give them the chance." Ignis says. The others knew that what he said was true, besides they all could agree that they would like to have this mission finished as soon as possible for each of them were freezing.

Taking the lead Gladiolus stops walking holding his arm out for the younger members to stop as well. He peeks around the corner looking all around for any sign of danger. He didn't see anything but he did see that what lies before them was a wide space with a small ledge connecting them to the other end. 

He looks down seeing the massive drop and groans turning to the others "Okay, I got good news and bad news. The good news is that there aren't any daemons.   
The bad news is there is a ledge around this corner with a drop underneath it but we can cross it if we're cateful." He says.

Noctis and Prompto groan as Ignis nods "Well, we best take care to not slip." He says following Gladiolus motioning with his arm to the prince to get ahead of him. 

Noctis sighs as he makes his way around the daggersmen and presses against the chilly ice, following close behind Gladiolus. How the larger man managed to not fall off was beyond Noctis.

Ignis motions to Prompto to go ahead of himself and the blonde nods nervously and he was soon on the ledge. Each step causes him to shake "Prompto. Keep your eyes on Noct and Gladio, I'm right behind you. I won't let you fall." Ignis says seeing the blonde starting to panic, he knew the gunmen has acrophobia and moments like these put Ignis on high alert.

Prompto steps further on the ledge calming down as he listens to Ignis who calmly coaxes him on, when the gunmen was close to Gladiolus and Noctis, the prince reaches out for the blonde who eagerly takes his hand relieved to no longer be on the ledge. And once Ignis was in reach Gladiolus helps him step off the ledge. 

The group continue on through the cave, the further they go the colder the air becomes. "It's freezing." Noctis says his voice holding a slight tremble as he begins to rub his shoulders.

"Anyone else starting to feel sick, or is it just me?" Prompto asks shaking uncontrollably. 

"I doubt one could catch cold that quickly." Ignis says however he did find himself sniffling like the blonde "We best hurry if we wis-" Ignis was cut off by the ground beneath his feet giving way causing him to fall with a surprised scream.

"Ignis!" The other three shout simultaneously before they too fell as the ground gave under them.

"That hurt." Noctis groans as he pushes himself up off the ground "Indeed." Ignis grumbles as he shakes out his arms and legs. 

"Come on, lets keep moving." Gladiolus says as he carefully makes his way forward testing the ice before allowing the others to go.

The deeper they got they more ominous the atmosphere became, eerie shadows dance on the icy walls and the floor was glowing. The spoomy sight causes Prompto to press close to Gladiolus who groans rolling his eyes.

"You hear that!?" Prompto squeaks with a gasp suddenly breaking the silence that had fell over them causing the older men to jump "Don't do that!" Noctis snaps his voice a bit higher out of the sudden fright.

"You trying to give us all heart attacks!?" Gladiolus says hitting Prompto on the back of his head.

"Ow! I'm serious. I heard something, it sounds like laughing." He says rubbing his head. 

Gladiolus only rolls his eyes "You're being paranoid." He says stepping away from Prompto who looks around nervously.

Noctis places a hand on Promptos' back smiling a bit as he leads his friend forward when he stops "Wait...." He says.

"Ah! You hear it too?" Prompto says frantically.

Noctis nods causing Gladiolus to groan "Seriously? Y-" he was silenced by the laughter which sounded like it was all around them. Seconds later thick black smoke fills the area and Imps appear cackling and giggling. 

"See. Told you, told you!" Cries Prompto as he ducks behind Noctis. The Shield summons his greatsword "Well do something about it." He growls as he lifts the weapon swinging it, taking out several Imps.

Ignis jumps back tossing his daggers at the monsters killing them, Prompto shoots down whatever ones stray to close to Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus, and Noctis performs several warp strikes.

In no time flat the room was cleared. 

"That was easy." Prompto laughs but Ignis didn't look any less tense. His emerald eyes scan the area as he lifts his hand silencing the blonde causing him to tremble "I do believe that we're in for round two." He says and as if to prove him right the ground quakes and more thick smoke fills the space again. Like before a swarm of Imps appear laughing and cackling.

The brothers summon their weapons quickly destroying the Imps, yet this around the more they kill the more appear. With each new daemon the stronger it gets. They soon are left with a swarm of powerful Imps that smirk and cackle at them as they shake their rumps at them.

Gladiolus grits his teeth as he lifts his sword, seeing the larger male growing angry Ignis lifts his hand "Everyone regroup." He says calmly as his brothers return to his side. Ignis hands each of them a potion "Listen, these beasts are far more stronger than usual. I do believe that we are in for a long battle, now assuming this to be true I believe a plan is in order." He says pushing up his glasses.

"What's the plan Specs?" Noctis says watching the monsters "I'll mark each one of the devils, Noct you'll need to warp strike them each at least three times. That should deal enough damage to make them vulnerable, Prompto you're going to shoot each one Noctis warps from, and Gladio you'll need to switch to your Genji Blade and finish them off." Ignis says. 

"Alright men, attack!"

Ignis leaps to feet tossing his daggers, marking each of the Imps perfectly. With the daggers in the beasts Noctis throws his blade forward slicing at each of the daemons as Ignis instructed. Behind him Noctis could here the gunshots echoing all around quickly followed by the screams of the prankster daemons as Gladiolus cut them down.

The daemons went down but they weren't out, giggles once again filled the ears of the friends and they all had their eyes trained on the beasts. Each waiting for them move or strike. Prompto began to whimper as the atmosphere was messing with him negatively, he drops to his knees letting his gun fall to ground with a clatter as he squeezes his eyes shut against the tightening of his stomach. 

"Prompto now's not the time for this, stand up and tough through it!" Gladiolus shouts looking over his shoulder. "I know! I can't help it...." He whines. Ignis being more sympathetic turns to the blonde "You have taken your medicine right?" He asks.

Prompto shakes his head "Ran out..." 

Before Ignis could give his response the Imps leap up and gather into a circle dancing and singing. Their song starts out slow but quickly picks up speed as their heads begin to bob side to side. The daemons begin to climb on top of each other making a hill of Imps before dissolving into black puddle of ooze.

The ooze began to sizzle as smoke rose from up from the substance. 

"Stay alert!" Ignis says sending that the battle was about to get tougher as the situation looked like it was bound to worsen.

The ooze explodes upward revealing a huge Imp nearly the size of Titan. "That thing is titan sized!" Noctis stammers "More like Colossal." Prompto says his eyes wide.

"Then we should make like the Armored one and plow right through it." Gladiolus says swinging his blade over his shoulder.

Noctis rushes in performing a warp strike, he swings his sword slashing at the monsters belly but doing so causes miniature daemons to spill out. 

"And that's just freaky." Noctis says before warping away to a safe distance. He once again preforms his warp strike shouting out to Gladiolus who joins the fray dodging and killing the smaller Imps as he races up and slashs the legs of the giant beast. Smaller Imps rain down on him scratching and biting his skin causing him to shake them off and put an end to them.

Prompto stands and summons his circular saw and fires it causing more little daemons to fall onto him and Gladiolus. 

Both men clear them away, as Ignis rushes in from behind "Everyone together!" He shouts unleashing along with the others their 'Overwhelm' move, as Noctis finishes with his Armiger. 

However doing so left a sea of Imps. 

Each of the friends was struggling to try and get rid of the pesky daemons that they each often forget to dodge an attack. 

Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto had been poisoned several times during the battle, and they knew they were running low on curatives.

They weren't entirely sure how many times the daemons respawned but their strength and energy were quickly leaving them. 

"Gah, how many times?" Noctis groans as he dodges little claws that reach out for him. He was about to say something more when a small group of the daemons jump him covering him in a blanket of Imps. They morph together becoming larger, before Noctis could move or react it slashed him across his chest poisoning him. 

Noctis laughs a bit feeling foolish for having moved to slow and drops to his knees. Pain shoots up Noctis' leg causing him to cuss as he falls to his side clutching his already bad leg. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain cussing not realizing that there was a shadow hanging over him.

Gunshots ring out as bullets fly at the daemon but it's not in the least bit bothered by it. The daemon only laughs as it splits itself creating a clone which charges at Prompto, having little time to react Prompto throws his arms up to cover his face. 

The monster slams a fist into Promptos' stomach causing him to gasp as he's sent flying across the icy field.

The original monstrous Imp cackles as it's twin beats down Prompto. Turning it's attention back to Noctis the massive monster picks him up and licks his face causing him to shudder as he began to wiggle trying to get free. 

The Imp only laughs as it dances and sings, the song was absolute gibberish in Noctis' ears but it made him incredibly sleepy he began to nod off as a the Imp blows what looks like gold dust into his face dropping him seconds later with a scream. 

It turns to Ignis and Gladiolus, Gladiolus swings his sword back around spining with it successfully knocking the daemon to the ground as it's legs are severed from its body. 

"Gladio, go help Prompto. Leave this one to me." Ignis says summoning his lance as Gladiolus nods as he heads for Prompto. Ignis watches the large man for a moment before he rushes forward thrusting the tip into the ice lifting himself upward with the intention of landing on the large daemon.

However the daemon was faster swinging its arm it knocks Ignis' lance from the ice causing him to fall with a grunt. He picks himself up groaning slightly as he tries to get to his knees. 

The Imp moves once again this time hitting Ignis sending him flying into a large ice wall. It rushes forward landing in front of Ignis who pushes himself to his knees. The daemon slams it hand into him pinning him to the wall causing Ignis to cry out in pain. 

The Imp begin to bob it's head singing and like Noctis, Ignis struggles to keep his eyes open. The Imp cackles puffing the gold dust into Ignis' face. But before it could finish the task it is hit in the back. Causing it to scream as it reaches for the object stuck in it's back. 

Gladiolus leaps up into the air placing a hand on the cackling daemons' head and using all his strength he knocks the creature backward. His blade going deeper into the monster.

He looks over at Ignis and Noctis seeing that they both were down and out he figures that it was best if they just fled the battle. He knew that he could probably take them on but seeing the state that Ignis and Noctis was he couldn't risk their lives further.

He turns to Prompto, who he pulled out of danger and who was failing horribly at fighting off the pointy ear daemon. The blonde was covered in bruises from the beat down. 

Prompto summons his crossbow lifts it slightly shaking focusing on the Imp in front of him. Gladiolus was about to call to him when him saw another Imp crawling towards the blonde from behind. 

"Prompto behind you!" Gladiolus shouts causing the gunmen to spin around. The second his back was to the first daemon it jumps at him but didn't reach him. The Imp was knocked down by Gladiolus, the sudden appearance of the Shield causes Prompto to look at him.

He was about to say something catchy when a scream rips from his throat. Gladiolus spins around only to see an Imp slash at Prompto as a third one emerges and begins to sing. One of the Imps breathes the glittery dust into Promptos' face. The blonde closes his eyes as he goes limp.

The Imps like before didn't get to finish, for they cackle and laugh as they flee from the large man who glares at them as he sends the blade away.

With a heavy sigh Gladiolus knew he would have to carry all three of his brothers to the Regalia. It wasn't like he couldn't, he had the strenght to but he just knew it would be a pain in the butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladiolus sighs as he sinks into the camping chair. He stares into the dancing flames of the campfire as he lets out a heavy sigh. 

Today was unbearably exhausting, that tomb for all he knew was a bust. The tipster probably knew that it was too but just wanted to see if they were foolish enough to go.

And fools they were. What did it get them? Certainly not another Royal Arm. No, instead it got his brothers put into some weird fever induced coma.

He looks at the tent for a moment before getting to his feet and stepping inside. It was incredibly hot in there from the excessive amount of heat coming off of the younger men. Gladiolus knew that their fevers had something to do with it.

He had given each of them an antidote when he gotten them in the car to cure the poison from the daemons but he wasn't sure what brought on the fever. Perhaps the poison? Or maybe the spell? He didn't know what to blame, though he does blame himself for not getting them out of there sooner. But he did know that they were now counting on him to get them well again.

Gladiolus steps further into the tent and collects the damp towels used for cooling them down, collects ice for each towel out of the ice chest and places the towels back on his _siblings_.

He steps back not bothering to zip the tent door back up so that the chilly air could reach them and help cool them down. Gladiolus knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night but he was okay with it.  
So he returns to the ice chest, pulls out a couple of beers, takes up his Cup Noodle that he had sitting as instructed, and sits down to read his book waiting for any sign of them getting better.

 

Gladiolus jerks awake at the sound of something heavy and metallic hitting the ground followed by a simple short pained "Ow."

Gladiolus groans as he sits up straighter rubbing his neck. He looks over to the direction of which he heard the cry and crash only to see that the portable grill had been knocked down with all the utensils now scattered and rolling on the haven ground.

The culprit was still trying to stand up.  
Gladiolus looks confused, he wasn't sure if what he was looking at was for real. He saw Ignis, dressed in the loose white dress shirt he usually slept in but with a much smaller Ignis in them.

"Ignis?" Gladiolus asks nervously as he lifts the other to his feet. "Thank you, Gladio." The small tactician says as he faces Gladiolus.  
Gladiolus was met with a sight he hasn't seen in years, twelve years to be exact. Ignis was his ten year old self, everything about him was the same except his height, voice, and facial structure.

Gladiolus couldn't believe what he was seeing was this really Ignis? "Ignis is that really you?"

"Regrettably...yes." Ignis says softly with a sigh. He opens his mouth as he starts to say something else when both Ignis and Gladiolus were cut off by a light groan. They turn their attention to the tent which Noctis steps out of. Once again Gladiolus was surprised to see the prince as his younger self.

Noctis looks like he's about eight years old, at that age Gladiolus couldn't stand the prince. He was a spoiled brat at that age and could practically get away with murder. Gladiolus and Ignis both watch as the raven haired prince sleepily walks up to one of the camper chairs and sits down yawning.

Seeming to not have noticed the change in his appearance what so ever.

Noctis yawns again rubbing his eye "What's for breakfast?" He asks slumping in the chair. As soon as the words left his mouth, only then did Noctis look fully wake, his eyes were wide as saucers and his expression was pure confusion.

"Is that my voice?" He asks, he looks over at Gladiolus and Ignis only to smirk at the sight of his advisor "Aww man, Specs look at you!" He says laughing and pointing.

"It's rude to stare." Ignis says clearly unfazed by the comment. Yet Noctis chuckles a bit more as he looks around the haven for the youngest of the group "Where's Prompto?" He asks realizing that he hasn't seen the blonde yet.

Gladiolus points to the tent "He hasn't come out yet."

"Perhaps he's still asleep. Yesterday was bothersome not to mention taxing." Ignis says crossing his arms.

Hearing this Noctis turns to the tent worried about the gunmen "Hey, Prompto you up? C'mon chop-chop." He says reaching for the zipper with the intention to drag his friend out of the tent.

"N-No, please don't come in here!" Promptos' voice came out small and frantic as Noctis sees the tent door bend inward a sign that Prompto was holding the flap closed.

Preventing the others from getting inside and to him.

"Seriously Prompto get your butt out here." Gladiolus snaps crossing his arms "I doubt you look any different than you did yesterday...except smaller." Gladiolus sighs running his hands over his face not really having the patience for this.

"No!" Shouts Prompto, his voice starts to wobble and the others could tell he was starting to cry. "Y'all are j-just gonna laugh at me....I know Gladio will." He says sniffing.

"Prompto, no one is going to laugh at you." Noctis says softly as he looks sympathetically at the tent where he assumed Prompto was.

However Prompto remained silent, he wanted to believe him. But with the possibility of being laughed at or insulted kept him rooted to the spot.

Noctis looks over at Gladiolus and Ignis who both nod "We promise." Noctis says smiling "And I never laughed at you when we first met." Noctis laughs a bit "It'll be kinda like meeting again for the first time, since we look like did in elementary." He adds.

"But you...called me heavy."

Noctis looks down "I'm sorry."

A few seconds of silence went by but the tent door is released and unzipped. Noctis steps back as a shadow wiggles out of the tent.

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Noctis watch as Prompto steps out.

The photographer is standing before them with his head turned away from his brothers.

His face turns red as he struggles to pull his now fairly tight shirt over his belly.

Prompto felt their eyes bore into him and he knew that they were judging him.

_'Their probably trying to come up with fat kid nicknames or....'_

Gladiolus rubs his neck, he didn't like the heartbroken expression on Promptos' face like he half expected the others to laugh and call him names.

He honestly didn't know that Prompto was a heavy kid, he looked completely different. If it wasn't for his blue eyes, blonde hair, and freckles he would've expected him to be someone else.

Prompto wipes at his eyes as angry tears roll down his round cheeks. "Well?" Prompto spits out as struggles to continue to speak without his voice breaking "Here I am."  
Gladiolus sighs again this as he walks up to Prompto and lightly punches his shoulder "You really thought we were going to insult you?" Gladiolus asks.

Prompto says nothing looking down at his feet "You're still you, you're just...look we ain't gonna make fun of you." Gladiolus says placing a hand on Promptos' back. Causing the little gunmen to look up at him with a sad smile nodding.

Now that the brothers were all togethe Gladiolus wasn't entirely sure on how to get started. He did know that they should probably get clothes that fit them, so they don't go around looking like a bunch of kids playing Grown Up who raided their dads' closet.

"Okay, so I was going to say that we should go get some breakfast. But I think we should get you three some clothes that fit." He says frowning.

"Indeed. Though I loathe the idea of being seen in childrens attire." Ignis grumbles crossing his arms. "Do we have too? I don't see anything wrong with what we have on." Noctis says yawning "Yeah, we do...." Gladiolus says "And try being a little considerate, will ya?" Gladiolus says dropping his voice glancing at Prompto who goes back into the tent to fetch his glasses.

After packing up the tent and the rest of their camping supplies Gladiolus lead the group to the Regalia. Ignis was seconds away from climbing into the drivers seat when he remembers his new current situation. He looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder "Must be weird for ya." Gladiolus' voice booms from behind "Indeed. But it shan't be any different than when Noct takes the wheel." Ignis says with a sigh.

"That's one way to look at. Besides you know how weird it'll look with a kid driving." Prompto teases as he heads for his usual spot only to be stopped by Gladiolus "Nuh-uh, you get in the back. Ignis is the tallest out of you three and the oldest." Gladiolus says sending Prompto to the seat behind Ignis.

Gladiolus climbs into the drivers seat earning him weird stares from the others "What?" The large man asks feeling flustered "Nothin', it's just weird seeing you in the drivers seat." Noctis says.

"Ya, it almost looks wrong." Prompto adds in.

'Indeed. But notheless he is the only one that can get us to where we need to go." Ignis says feeling a bit weird when he realizes that his feet don't touch the floor. "So, where do we go from here?" Prompto asks.

Gladiolus starts the car "We're going to Lestallum. It's the closest to us, and if I remember correctly there's a clothing store near the Leville." Gladiolus says making a U-turn and heads to their destination.

They pull into the gas station of Lestallum and Gladiolus kills the engine. Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto make a move to get out of the Regalia when their suddenly stopped by Gladiolus "Let's try not to get lost, I don't want to be looking for you three. That goes for you two." He says pointing to Ignis and Prompto.

"Duly noted...." grumbles Ignis, who loved to explore the market and try many of the spices and herbs.

"Can't make any promises." Laughs Prompto as he reaches for his camera that was nestled in his pocket.

"Prompto!" Gladiolus growls glaring at the small blonde. Prompto just laughs "I'm kidding."

Gladiolus sighs as he climbs out of the car with the others following close to him.  
It was weird for Gladiolus to walk through the town with eyes always on him. He knew it was because his friends were children and were trailing behind him.

They townsfolk must've thought they were his kids. It wasn't just weird for Gladiolus, the other three were uncomfortable with the constant stares.

Noctis would sigh and rub the back of his head whenever he heard squees or whispers about him.

Ignis would blush slightly but would remain stoic.

Gladiolus wasn't too sure who the cooes and sweet talk was directed at but he assumed it directed at his friends. If that's the case he is more than happy to hear it, he looks at the prince who is playfully jabbed by Prompto in his arm "Ha, dude chicks are totally digging your new bod." The blonde teases causing Noctis to sigh softly "Yeah, forgot how much I hated it." Noctis says causing Prompto to smirk, he was about to say something more but he didn't get the chance for they soon arrive at the clothing store.

Gladiolus opens the door to building holding open the door for the boys waiting for them to all enter before entering himself.

The department store was fairly big, with racks dotting the aisles and shelves here and there filled with pants and shirts. Towards the back were dressing rooms and a small shoe section.

"Okay, look...you guys each pick out four outfits, grab a jacket, and some shoes." Gladiolus says "Meet me right by that mannequin." He adds pointing to the oversized faceless doll wearing a bright pink dress with a Chocobo pattern.

"Okay go." Gladiolus says waving his hand, Noctis is followed by Ignis who insists on helping him find 'appropriate' clothing, which could possibly mean cartoon and plain tees. Noctis wasn't complaining he was just glad that he wasn't picking up anything for himself.

Gladiolus watched the two for a moment when he noticed that Prompto hadn't moved "You're not going to go find anything?" He asks him. But Prompto simply stood there looking hurt "I...at this age I never had luck...you know." The blonde says softly "I never enjoyed shopping for clothes, because...." Prompto hated the burning in his throat as he tried to explain his past. He shook his head as locked his gaze on Ignis and Noctis.

"Look, don't get down and hard on yourself. It's only going to make you hate who you are." Gladiolus says as he grabs Prompto by the arm tugging him towards a random aisle "I'll help you find something, and I'm going to make sure you like it." He says. 

Prompto can only stare up at the older male with admiration. He honestly didn't expect Gladiolus to help him.

They ended up in the older teen section and Gladiolus would pick up a shirt that caught his eye or looked liked something Prompto would wear. He would show the young gunmen the outfit only to see him light up at the design and would insist on getting it.

Once they had all gotten their clothes and shoes, they found themselves checking out. The cashier would occasionally stare at Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto. She would smile at them before turning to Gladiolus.

"Oh, your sons are so behaved. They are so cute too. You're wife is the luckiest woman. I wish my husband was like you." She says. 

Her words causes Gladiolus to flinch, he wanted to correct her but what could he say? He knew the truth would be outlandish despite everyone knowing the dangers of the daemons. He was blanking so he simply laughs "Thanks." He says.

His nerves causes Prompto and Noctis to snicker, yet seeing the bind that Gladiolus was now trapped in Ignis steps forward pushing up his glasses "Father, would it be alright if we were to go the bookstore?" Ignis asks glancing at the door.

Gladiolus nods collecting the money and bags "Let's go kids." He says heading for the door. The words seemed to pain the older man.

"Sure thing Daddio." Prompto teases, he couldn't resist not to mention the look the other gave him was the best.

 

The four friends sat in a diner, the youngest now dressed in their new clothes, we're eating lunch.

However like before Gladiolus was getting stares from the women in the diner. He knew he should've enjoyed but like he has before but he knew the draw of the attention sat next and in front of him.

"Could you three try and look less cute?" Gladiolus grumbles earning a smirk from Noctis "What's wrong? Jealous that no one is admiring your muscles anymore?" The prince teases.

"At least I have muscles." Gladiolus remarks drinking from his mug "I just don't like the looks we're getting."

Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto all turn in their seats to get glimpses of what Gladiolus is talking about, however Ignis is more discrete about it. Sure enough their are some people looking at them.

"They act like they never seen a grown with a bunch of children before." He mumbles.

"Dude, sayin' it like that sounds like you kidnapped us." Prompto teases as he sits on his knees and picks up a french fry only to dip it in Noctis' ketchup cup.

"You probably look like you could be our dad." Noctis says glaring at the blonde and swiping away his ketchup.

"That's most likely what they assume. However, seeing someone of your stature that would probably assume you to be the type of man that would not do well with kids." Ignis says moving the ketchup back in between the blonde and prince.

"Maybe it's the beard?" Prompto says looking at the older mans' chin.

"At least I have a beard" Gladiolus says smirking."

"Hey! I have one too!" Prompto squeaks.

"Peach fuzz doesn't count." Gladiolus says still smirking, but the expression doesn't last long. He rests his chin in his hand as he sighs "But seriously though we need to find a cure. I don't know who to turn to or where to start looking but I know someone has to know something." 

Ignis looks thoughtful for a moment before looking at Gladiolus "Well, there may be someone...though I don't know if we should trust them." 

Gladiolus glares "No! There ain't no way I'm asking the Chancellor." He growls "Chancellor? Wait you mean Ardyn?" Prompto asks nervously "I don't know..." 

Ignis sighs rubbing his temples "I understand we all don't trust him, but he is the only one I believe has the knowledge to reverse this. I don't know why I came to that conclusion but I just have a feeling." Ignis says looking like his older self with how he was scowling.

Gladiolus sighs reaching into his pocket and pulls out enough to pay for the meal "Well, you never been wrong before. I say we pay the chancellor a visit." 

The group leaves the resturant and climbs into the Regalia.

 

If there was ever a moment when Gladiolus questioned if his friends could keep up in battle, aside from Prompto who always seemed to struggle at some part of the battle. 

It was now.

They had stopped when a Magitek ship floated to the left of them. Stopping in a field that was a short distance from the car. 

Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis each insisted that they could fight. Gladiolus wasn't one to hold you back if you said you could do it. So he was surprised to see that the three could still handle themselves in battle.

He didn't know why he thought they would've blanked on using their weapons.

Well, that is until Ignis used his Mark technique. He had hit three but the fourth dagger didn't reach. Causing him to blush "Noct it's your move!" He shouts to the prince who nods and throws his weapon with the attempt to warp.

His body glowed blue and he vanished for a mere three seconds only to appear next to Ignis. He tried again and again, leaving a trail of blue ghost like forms of himself in his wake. The prince was popping up all over and not once making his Mark.

"Noct stop screwing around and hit it already!" Shouts Gladiolus.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!?" Noctis shouts as he ends up next to Gladiolus "Something isn't right with my warp." He says unable to warp now due to low magic.

Gladiolus looks away when he hears Prompto shout out to him, he sees that the gunmen was no longer able to lift the Circular Saw.

Gladiolus sighs seeing that this was no longer going as thought he turns towards the Regalia "C'mon let's get out of here!" He shouts. He motions for all of them to hurry up, Ignis and Noctis sprint ahead as Gladiolus shouts at Prompto to pick up his speed.

 

Night fell over the land and Gladiolus had finished setting up the tent. Dinner despite how much Ignis protested on being capable of making it was done by Gladiolus. 

Noctis looks up and out onto the land across the way watching a three Red Giants emerge from the ground stomping around.

"Geez those things are nasty." Noctis says with a yawn earning a nod from the others. Noctis yawns again causing Gladiolus to laugh "Alright, off to bed with you three." Gladiolus says, though Noctis was already heading into the tent. 

Ignis and Prompto look at him with different expressions. 

Ignis looked like he had insulted crossing his arms as Prompto have him that pleading look all little kids wear to get their way "Gladio." Prompto whines.

"No, you two are going to bed. You're little kids now so that means doing as I say. Now go to bed." He says flatly. 

Ignis didn't argue he was however silently fuming, upset at being treated like a little kid. Prompto however pouts and follows in after the other mumbling about not being tired.

Gladiolus couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. His friends were a whole lot easier to get to bed than Iris, though he figured that it also had to do with the fact that they tired easier now that they were younger.

Gladiolus could hear the roars of the Red Giants, they were mostly the reason the behind him wanting them to go to bed. He wanted to kill the fiery daemons without the others slowing him down. He knew it was mean but it was the truth, their current forms were a danger to themselves and each other.

He knew Ignis and Noctis could fight, but Noctis tired to quickly at that age and the only weapon he was using was a small sword. Ignis couldn't carry the heavy javelin to far without putting down and his throws were off. And Prompto was doing good until he switched to the more powerful saw he couldn't lift it.

Gladiolus now knew that taking them into battle was dangerous and that it must be avoided at all costs.

He looks over at the tent seeing that they were all asleep he steps off the haven and towards the daemons, unaware of the craft hovering over him.

 

Low gurgling howls rip from the daemon as Gladiolus strikes its back, the Red Giant stumbles and falls into a bubbling black pile of ooze.

"Not bad for a muscle head." 

Gladiolus turns around only to see Aranea standing on the back of a discengrating giant.

"Aranea?"

"Howdy." She says sarcastically looking around him "You're alone? Where's Wakko, Yakko, and Dot?" She asks.

Gladiolus smirks "Back at camp" he says swinging his sword as the last giant attempted to strike "They're in no condition to help." He says striking once more.

"How come? Are they hurt? Not that I care or anything...its just weird not seeing you four together."

"Tell me about it."

The two tag team the daemon using their strongest moves "Tell you what, let's wrap this up and I'll show you what's wrong with them." He says switching to his massive blade.

"Sounds like a plan." Aranea says sounding rather unfazed.

 

When they step onto the haven ground she is lead to the tent. Using his flashlight Gladiolus shines the light on the small children inside the tent causing them to stir slightly before Gladiolus backs away.

"What happen to them?" She asks looking at the others.

"Well, we were told that there was a Royal Tomb inside this ice cave on the outskirts of town. We get there an were ambushed my Imps." Gladiolus says turning off the light "They exhaled this powder, and we'll this happen." He says sounding annoyed and humiliated that they lost to Imps. 

"We need to reverse this, but as far as I know there isn't anyone who could help. And if the chancellor knows we ain't asking him for help." He snaps softly as to not wake the others.

"Well...there is someone else." Aranea says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bit of a surprise for Ignis to see Aranea at the campsite that morning when he woke up. Not that it was odd or anything, for there had been some occasions where she spent the night with them but he wasn't expecting her to show up today. She rarely visited this early.

"Well, if it isn't 'the boy who lived'. Sleep well?" Aranea teases earning a confused look from Ignis. Seeing his expression Aranea rolls her eyes shaking her head "C'mon, out of the three of you in that tent I would've at least expected you to get that reference." She says putting her hands on her hips.

Ignis pushes up his glasses "Please don't take my silence as a lack of knowledge towards literary references, I did get it. I am just wondering about your presence is all. What honor do we have for your visit this day?" Ignis asks looking up at her.

Aranea raises an eyebrow at how the tactician responds "I see that you're still the same, just younger." She sighs "Sucks, cause you're the hot one..." she says causing Ignis to blush clearing his throat.

Gladiolus smirks "Well Aranea says she is willing to take us to someone who can reverse this." He says "I just hope we can get the cure today." He adds. 

"It would be a blessing to get this cure today. I must admit I do not miss being so clumsy." Ignis says.

Ignis was about to say something more when a small gasp is heard. "A-Aranea, what are doing here?" Prompto squeaks peeking out from behind the tent. 

"Are all of you going to ask why I'm here?" She asks sounding annoyed making Prompto look away a blush heavy on his cheeks at her sultry tone. "She's here to aid in our restoration." Ignis says. Hearing this Prompto felt his heart swell with joy. 

"Sh-she's going to be with us!?" He nearly shrieks with excitement as he stumbles over himself falling to the ground. Unaffected, he props himself up on his elbows as Aranea gives him a questionable look "Come on out of hiding Short Cake, you and I know I won't hurt you." She teases.

"Yeah I know...its just. I look different." He says sadly. 

"Yeah I know, you're shorter and what ten years old again?" She says crossing her arms.

"Well...sort of."

She raises an eyebrow "What do you mean _sort of_?"

Prompto was hesitant, he loved Aranea as much as he loved Cindy, though his heart was more set on a certain blonde mechanic. He just feared she would be rude or hurtful seeing as how she already called Ignis names.

Swallowing nervously he steps out from behind the tent and looks up at her. Aranea simply looks him over clearly not seeing the deal that Prompto was making. She simply ruffled his hair and turns to the tent "So. When will the prince get up?" She asks.

"Who knows." Prompto says already playing with his camera.

"What? You guys been with him for the gods know how long and you don't have the foggiest idea when he's going to wake up?" She says baffled.

"Sadly, it's the truth. Whatever internal clock Noct runs on it's never consistent. He may sleep the entire day away." Ignis says in a serious tone.

 

When Noctis woke up, it was nearing two o clock, and Aranea was still amazed at how long it took him to wake up. Even with the constant poking and proding, on top of the repetitive call of his name.

And when he finally did wake up he simply glanced at Aranea not really giving her any real thought. Seeing, that the group was all up and ready to go they all got in the Regalia. Though Noctis was a little less enthusiastic about Aranea getting in "Just sayin' it now, your outfit better not rip or tear my dads' car seat!" Noctis growls.

"Keep your training pants on. I am not going to ruin this fabulous car." She says tracing the seat with her finger. Gladiolus climbs into the driver's seat after storing the camping gear and starts the car "Okay so where is this person at?" Gladiolus says turning to the mercenary in the passenger seat.

"They are located in Altissia." She says.

"Altissia?" Noctis repeats looking over to his  _brothers_ "We were supposed to go to Altissia for Nocts' and Lady Lunafreyas' wedding." Ignis says.

"Tsk. Supposed to, but there's no way I can marry her looking like this." Noctis says gesturing to himself.

"Then it's a good thing that you're not seeing her. We're just going to go get you three back to normal." Gladiolus says.

"So uh, how exactly are going to get there?" Prompto asks curiously cocking his head to the side blinking "You know since its across the ocean."

Aranea points towards the sky "Got it covered. We can take my aircraft, if we leave now we should be there by tomorrow afternoon." She says.

"Tomorrow?" Gladiolus says sounding miffed.

"Uh yeah, you know how slow those things are? Even with all my fancy upgrades it's still not as fast as I would like it to be." She says "Unless, you have another way to get there, I'm all ears." 

Gladiolus frowns shaking his head "Looks like we're taking that airship." He says "But where will we put the Regalia?" He asks "I doubt your ship has enough room to storm a car."

"Honey please, have you seen the inside of those?" Aranea says "It will fit you guys' precious car." She says climbing out of the Regalia to summon her craft. 

"Was just curious, the one Ardyn let us get in was a tight fit." Gladiolus comments as he watches the red aircraft lands. 

"Uh that guy gave you lift? Surprised you're not dead. Anyway my ship is bigger than his, he was most likely trying to not intimidate you. Seeing that he lead his band of metal men on you." She says watching as the Red craft hovered inches off the ground "I hope none of you are claustrophobic." She says in a teasing tone.

"That could be a problem." Noctis says looking over to Prompto.

 

At first the ride in the giant craft was cool, they talked, joked, played King's Knight, and listened to music on the MP3 player that Noctis found in the trunk of the Regalia.

And then the boredom set in. Having been stuck in the slow moving aircraft for hours that seem to drag on like years was a less than ideal situation, especially for the younger group members.

It was hard to tell at first but all three of them seemed to grow increasingly restless. It was Noctis first, he would pace the craft up and down like a lazy caged animal. Ignis was next, he wasn't as obvious as the prince and Prompto but he would constantly fidget and ask if they were there yet. Prompto, would, like Ignis, ask if they were there yet except his would be at the tenth power. He and Noctis had even got so restless that they considered chasing each other on the craft.

Only to quickly dismiss the idea with awkward laughter.

 

Needless to say, having the massive aircraft land near the docks amongst the boats got many heads to turn as chatter stirred in the crowds.

The water rippled dramatically as Aranea lowered the lip of the craft onto the stone pavement allowing everyone to get off and out into fresh air.

"Sweet sweet land, oh how I missed you." Prompto says thoroughly relieved to no longer be trapped.

"Oh come now it wasn't that bad." Ignis says pushing up his glasses.

"For you maybe, but you're not the one with claustrophobia." Prompto says crossing his arms.

"Who cares I'm just happy that we are off it." Noctis says yawning turning his attention to the footsteps echoing from behind.

Aranea and Gladiolus step off the craft looking at the children and then to the crowds of people who stare at them in what could only be described as disbelief. Ignoring the townsfolk Gladiolus turns to the red and black mercenary "So, where is this person at?" He asks crossing his arms.

"Their shop is on the other island, closest to the stadium." She says stretching. Gladiolus looks over in the direction she nodded to. He he could see the massive arena from where they were standing and frowns "So why didn't we park closer to it?" 

"And miss the chance to ride the gondolas?" Aranea says already making her way to the boats.

The Gondolier smiles and waves "Care for a cruise?" He asks helping Aranea into the boat. Gladiolus looks over at his friends only to see them heading towards the boats, seeing that he had no choice Gladiolus gets into the boat.

"Out for a family outing?" The gondolier asks smiling "Your boys are very cute." 

The sentence causes both Aranea and Gladiolus to go red. Both wanted to say that they weren't their parents but their weren't sure if a better excuse to come up with.

"Thank you!" Prompto pipes earning a glare from the older friends. 

The gondolier smiles laughing at the bubbly blonde, despite the gondolier finding this cute Gladiolus cracks his knuckles as his eyes burn into the small boy "Don't you say another word while we're on this boat, do you hear me?" Gladiolus growls.

Yet Prompto was in a playful mood so he nods "Sure thing  _Daddio._ Whatever you say." 

"Prompto!"

 

The gondolier waves them goodbye as they exit his long boat. After picking up Ignis and setting down on the steps due to the young advisor suddenly becoming afraid of moving on the small boat. Gladiolus made his way onto the steps the white and black striped shirt wearing man grabs Gladiolus by the upper arm. 

"You are a lucky man, man she's hot!"

"She? Wha?"

Gladiolus feels his face heat up. He just yanked his arm away and storms after his friends and the mercenary.

"Ignis." Gladiolus says sounding a bit stern unintentionally, his tone however and much to his surprise makes Ignis flinch and look up at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Yes Gladio?" Ignis says placing a hand over his pounding heart.

Seeing like this confused Gladiolus but like he would with any child he softens his tone "Are you okay?"

Ignis sighs looking away as he hugs himself, he knew what the older man was talking about "I don't know.... I just started to feel uneasy on the boat. I felt like I was to fall into the water. Oddly enough, and as ridiculous as it may sound I thought of a large hand grabbing me as I tried to get off the boat." Ignis says shaking all over again as his voice begins to drip fear.

"And what about a few seconds ago when I called? You looked liked I was going to tell at you. But I always speak to you like that and you never looked so spooked." Gladiolus says.

Ignis looks at the stone pavement beneath his feet as he walks alongside the massive man. He refused to meet his gaze and only when Gladiolus calls to him does Ignis look up at him.

They both stop walking, and the look on the little boys face tore at the Shield.

Ignis' face was red as tears swam in Ignis' eyes as he tugged at the sides of his suspenders. 

Ignis was perplexed, he didn't understand why he was so upset. He knew Gladiolus wasn't angry but he felt like he did something wrong. Very wrong.

Ignis sniffs as a hiccuping sob escapes him "I-I thought you were angry at me...as foolish as that sounds." Ignis says and tears spill down his maturing face "I don't know why I thought that." He says his adolescent voice wavering making him sound much younger.

Ignis tried to stop his tears by pushing his hands into his eyes. He tries to stop his sobs but they only come on full force due to being spurred on by new his new confusing and upsetting emotions. 

Hearing his cries Gladiolus knelt to Ignis level with the intention to speak to him and tell him he's not in trouble. But once again Ignis surprised him as he threw his small arms around Gladiolus' neck.

Gladiolus was so tempted to pick him up, but it felt wrong to pick him up. This was Ignis for crying out loud!

The stubborn, serious, confident, Ignis. He would be furious or at least rebel at the thought of being carried. Heck, Gladiolus recalls many incidents were Ignis would be beaten down so bad to the point where he couldn't walk let alone stand on his own. 

He refused help, and he refused to be carried only to drag himself on his feet doing everything in his power to not whimper or groan in pain. He even insisted on driving!

But now here he was crying in the perfect position to be cradled and comforted. Another thing regular Ignis would never do.

Gladiolus puts his arms around the small boy, he was still debating about picking him up. Gladiolus tried recalling if he was ever picked up at the age of ten. Do kids even consider that _cool_ at this age? 

He lifted up and carried Iris at this age so it's okay right? Or is it different with girls?

Yet when he feels the small boy shudder against him and he hears him let out another sob, Gladiolus picks him up. 

He holds Ignis close rubbing his back as he utters comforting words to the distressed boy. He catches up to the others who give him a worried look.

"What did you do to him!?" Aranea asks in an accusing tone once she sees Ignis being packed. The tears finally stopped but he was left sniffling.

"I didn't do anything! He just started crying because he thought I was angry at him." Gladiolus says shifting his hold on Ignis. 

Aranea looks quizzical "What did you say to him to make him think that?" 

"I just said his name...I guess I sounded angry." Gladiolus says looking down at the child in his arms, Ignis had his eyes closed and Gladiolus could only assume he was asleep.

Which meant he was stuck carrying the tactician. Though he didn't mind.

"Are we there yet?" Prompto whines secretly jealous of Ignis.

Aranea sighs as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "It's that house at the end there." She says point down the long twisting alley which leads to a old house that looked desperate for repairs. "We just follow that path and we'll be there soon." She says already walking away from them, with Prompto following after her slowly.

Noctis sighs as Gladiolus motions for him to follow.

 

The house was gray and black like it had been pulled right out of an old photo. The shingles were covered in dirt and were chipped as some fell to the ground leaving patches and the roof looking like a completed puzzle with several pieces missing. 

The windows were caked in years of dust as cobwebs clung the frames, some of the windows were cracked or missing as replaced with trash bags and wood planks. The door hung half way off its hinges and would swing open and shut loudly.

The house looked off and out of place, as it gave off an unfriendly air in a rather friendly and vibrant town.

"Spooky." Noctis says holding an excited tone towards the house.

"W-We're n-not going in th-there are we?" Stammers Prompto as he clings to Gladiolus' leg. 

"Yep. Right through that door is the one man who will be able to get you three the help you need." Aranea says gesturing to the home with her thumb.

Gladiolus sighs "Well, no point in waiting any longer. Let's get this over with." He says walking to the door and opens it. Allowing the others to enter.

The inside of the home totally contradicted the outside. The entire home looked like a library and toy store. Books in shelves lined the entire top and bottom floors. Toys of various types were strewn about as if a group of children had been playing. On the ceiling were colorful Christmas lights that would flicker and change color to the beat of a Christmas carol in the background. 

Noctis and Prompto stood wide eyed in awe at the sight of the room a clear sign that they could see something magical about this room.

Gladiolus gently shakes Ignis awake who grumbles in protest not wanting to awake up "C'mon Iggy, wake up. You gotta see this room." He says gently. Ignis blinks looking around not really seeing the  _gotta see-_ ness yet. Not until Gladiolus puts him down does Ignis too see the wonderland that is this odd home.

"So, do you young'ins like this room, it's taken me years to collect all of this, kupo." 

Gladiolus stiffens as he turns his attention to the direction of the voice which stood at the top of the stairs. 

"Did he just say... _kupo?_ " Gladiolus asks.

Aranea looks at him unfazed "Does it really matter?" She asks crossing her arms.

Gladiolus didn't respond instead he watched as a black robed figure makes their way down the stairs. When they were close enough Gladiolus could see that this _person_ lacked hands and feet. In fact they lacked a head as well...sort of.

Inside the hood was a small furry creature with purple bat wings and a long antenna with a red ball at the end.

"I knew it, you're a moogle." Gladiolus says grinning.

"Is that a problem?" Aranea says earning a laugh from Noctis "Actually it's the opposite, Gladiolus loves them." 

The silver haired women chuckles a bit "Is that so? I would've never expected someone like you to have a soft spot for small cute things."

"Well you know."

The Moogle flies forward causing the chains and zippers on the robe to click and rattle softly. "So Aranea who are these young folk? Friends of yers, kupo?" The Moogle asks turning the prince and his friends. 

"Well...you can say that. I have taken a liking to them. But that aside, this is Prince Noctis and his royal guard. Though they had a run in with some Imps." Aranea explains.

The Moogle blinks and flies towards Noctis who looks at the creature with slight interest. He had his full of Moogles at the carnival and seeing another sort of annoyed him.

"Ah Prince Noctis, I heard a lot about you from Carbuncle. Says that you are quite fun to hang out with and that you sleep a lot, kupo." The Moogle teases.

"Did he now?"

"Oh come now you know Carbuncle only jokes, kupo." 

The Moogle flies over to Ignis causingthe boy to push up his glasses "You must be...." the Moogle starts to say but is cut off by Ignis.

"Ignis Scientia. I'm Nocts' advisor." He says giving a slight bow. The Moogle nods approvingly "And a fine one at that. You got somethin' real special about you that is hard to find in folk with yer career, kupo." The Moogle says nodding "And that's what makes you the best, kupo." 

The small creature flies to Prompto and looks him over "And you?" It asks. Prompto stands straight up gripping the end of his shirt "Prompto Argentum sir!" 

The Moogle wheezes with laughter at Promptos' response "Now no need to be like that with me. I ain't nothing special, kupo. But I can see that you are. Don't let what others say about you get you down, kupo. And no matter what your friends will always stand by you, kupo."

The Moogle flies around a bit before facing the humans and saying "My name is Dr. Kupo, and if you young folk want a cure I'm gonna need to check out the little ankle biters, kupo."

Not giving the adults a chance to agree or disagree Dr. Kupo ushers Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis upstairs.

 

The sun had begun to set when the Moogle and the children return. Once downstairs he orders the kids to go play. The notion sounded odd to the three for they still felt like they were to old for toys, but at the same time the stuffed animals looked so inviting to Prompto, the race cars looked like too much fun to pass up to Noctis, and the little set of legos styled after Super Mario Brothers was exciting to Ignis.

As the three left Dr. Kupo turns to Gladiolus and Aranea. 

"I got good news and bad news, kupo." The doctor says softly. He takes a deep breath before continuing as he once again doesn't give the adults a chance to speak "The bad news is, the young'ins' are slowly turning back to their mental state of the age they are. Ignis told me of his break down, the prince and his pal told me of their want to run and play, kupo."

Gladiolus looked scared "So you tellin' me that my friends are what...deaging? Or whatever it's called!?"

The Moogle nods "Though it's happening quickly, kupo." 

"That explains why Ignis had his melt down and why...then again I could be wrong about Prompto he's always cracking jokes." Gladiolus says looking over to the kids.

He notices that Noctis does seem to have a bit more energy than usual, and Ignis was a bit dramatic at that age. Prompto, well...he hasn't seen much of a change in him yet if there is any.

"The good news is, there is cure. You just need to bring me several ingredients, kupo."


	4. Chapter 4

"How the heck am I supposed to find those items?" Gladiolus groans his voice full of irritation. Catching the attention of Aranea who stood outside the bathroom drying her hair on a long white towel.

The group had taken up refuge in the Leville, at Araneas' request they took up the grand suite. The youngest members were all tucked away in bed sleeping all three of them exhausted from the days events. Leaving the adults alone. Gladiolus ran his hands over his face sighing "I don't even know what to look for or where to begin." He groans as he sits down on the coffee table.

Aranea lowers the towel "Well. For starters we know that the Dr. Mog said that we shouldn't bother with returning to Eos. So why not start start checking around here big guy?" she says causing Gladiolus to sigh. He rubs his neck shaking his head "Yeah but something tells me we gotta go back." 

Gladiolus looks at his friends "Seeing that we need to rip and run all over the place to get these relics I know can't bring them with me. Not after learning that they are reverting back to their younger ages. I have no faith in their fighting skills and I don't want them to get hurt." Gladiolus says stepping towards the bed the boys were sharing tugging up the blankets to the boys chest. 

"So what's the plan?" Aranea asks sitting on the coffee table. Gladiolus sighs "I think that we should return to Dr. Mog, and see where the best place is to begin looking." He says stretching.

"Alright sounds like a start." 

 

Gladiolus steps through the old doors of the home of Dr. Mog. He turns to the younger members "Go play." He says firmly watching as Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto head for the toys. He gives them a sad look for that morning Noctis and Prompto were the ones showing signs that they were reverting. Noctis had woke in panic his eyes wide asking about school and Prompto seemed nervous as if he was unsure of where he was. 

"Gladiolus what brings you here, kupo?" Dr. Mog calls happily his tone happy. Gladiolus sighs "Look I'm not going to lie. I don't know where the heck I'm going or where I'm starting. All these relics that we need...I know that most of these are found back home. But I don't know were to start." He admits.

Gladiolus closes his eyes only to open them when he feels on his pants he looks down and sees Noctis "Yeah Noct?" He asks gently dropping down to his level "Its gonna be okay Gladdy." Noctis says placing a hand on Gladiolus' back. Gladiolus smiles patting his hair sending him back to play with Prompto and Ignis "I just want to help them get back to normal." Gladiolus says softly. 

Dr. Mog looks towards the children. Noctis was playing with a stuffed blue cow with darker blue spots, Prompto who was playing with the tiny king was playing with a red and white cat. The two were having them the plushies solve some mystery. As Ignis simply sketches a picture. He looks back at Gladiolus noticing the hurt and longing on his eyes and sighs "Oh kupo, I can see that you really love your friends." He pauses "I know where you should start looking. You are right to search back home, the mines and royal tombs are where you should start looking. However there is something you must know, kupo." Dr. Mog says softly "The most important item you will need will require you to go into Insomnia." The moogle says sadly.

Gladiolus visibly tenses up and he looks at the others "How deep into Insomnia are we going?" He asks "The castle." The doctor says softly "You'd need to venture deep into the palace, back to where you guys adventure began, kupo."

Gladiolus huffs "So I guess we need to head on back." 

Dr. Mog nods as he summons a map "You'll need this. This map will mark the places that you cleared."  He says tossing the map to Gladiolus who stores the map in his pocket. "Okay...thanks." he says standing and heading towards the door "Boys let's go." He says calling to the younger boys.

 

Gladiolus returns to the hotel allowing the younger ones to enter the room "Hey Aranea-" he falters a bit when he sees that she has set the table with sandwiches and chips. "Ah there you boys are, figured you'd be hungry so I whipped something up. Not gonna lie I ain't the best chef." She says watching as Noctis and Prompto rush up to the meal.

"Oh this looks delicious!" Prompto says grinning at the plate of sandwiches "Indeed, but please do wash your hands first." Ignis says eying Noctis who already picked up a sandwich.

"Haaa." Noctis sighs as he heads for the sink begrudgingly.

"So did you need something?" Aranea asks Gladiolus as she pours the younger boys some soda who returned to the table grabbing up sandwiches.

"These are really good." Noctis says.

Ignis pulls off the crust of the sandwich before biting into it "Mmm, this is really good." He adds his eyes lighting up. Prompto snorts out of amusement "You don't like crust?" The blonde asks curiously cause Ingis to pause and stare at the sandwich realizing what he had done "Not when I was this age." He says voice dropping.

"You think it has something to do with that reverse aging thing?" Prompto whispers. Ignis nods "I think so." He looks over to the adults "I just hate that we are no longer able to help them." Ignis says.

Aranea turns her attention Gladiolus pulling him away from the children "So what is it that you wanted?" She asks. Gladiolus nods "Right, I learned that we should be heading back home." He says pulling out the map showing the mercenary the glowing locations "He said that we need to return to all the spots where we found the arms and the mines." He says. 

"So we're going to the beginning basically?" She says "Basically." Gladiolus says rubbing his neck.  

"Well at least we know where to begin. I think we should move out later tonight." Aranea says.

"Agreed." Gladiolus adds.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Gladiolus honestly felt awful about having woken his friends up so early and Noctis only made him feel worse about it. The little king was incredibly grumpy and he pouts as he mumbles about how sleepy he was. Ignis tried to soothe the king but Noctis refused to be soothed, as Prompto seemed to be to tired to act up.

Gladiolus ushered the little boys on to the aircraft that was still parked on the docks with the Regalia left untouched. Ignis helps Noctis inside as Prompto falters his eyes wide as he stares into dark cavity that was the aircraft as he begins to tremble "Prompto come on." Gladiolus says waving to the little boy to hurry along. Prompto shakes his head trying to clear away the gnawing fear that gripped him as he forces his shaking legs to carry him forward "Nnng. B-Be right there." He shouts as he tries to calm his nerves. The aircraft was far more intimidating than he remembers with it's black as pitch interior making the little gunmen hyper-aware of the tightness of the ship. 

However he pushes all that aside and forces himself to sit with Noctis and Ignis. 

Ignis watches as Prompto sits down next to him the, look on the blondes' chubby face told Ignis everything. "You're claustrophobia, it's getting worse isn't it?" He asks earning a nod from Prompto. "I hope that we don't change to fast. I still want to help Gladio." Prompto admits "Indeed but as it appears we may be changing day by day." Ignis drops his voice to a whisper "You recall the moment we prepared to depart? Noct, was far more of a pain to deal with. He was like that at the age we are now." 

Aranea strolls pass them giving them curious glances as she heads for the controls "Alrighty boys you ready to take off?" She asks sitting in the pilots seat. Gladiolus nods before standing "Oh wait hold on." He looks at little brothers "Uh n-none of you have to uh...well...you know...go right?" He asks nervously cause the younger boys to look at one another "To the bathroom that is." Gladiolus specified.

"Gladio, we know what you meant." Ignis says looking away blushing "We aren't children." Ignis snaps his blush intensifies realizing what was wrong with what he had said "You know what I mean, I just mean that we can hold it even if we have to go." Ignis says.

"Yeah should be no different than riding in the Regalia." Prompto adds.

Gladiolus sighs shaking his head "Look only just don't want you to have to...I know I just...."

"We'll be fine." Noctis says firmly "Can we just go?" He says the usual tone that is borderline serious when he's upset couldn't be taken due to his lighter voice. 

"Hey. Can we go?"  Aranea asks slightly annoyed. "Yeah we can head off." Gladiolus says returning to his seat next to the mercenary. 

 

The group were riding in near silence, the adults were quiet as the children were seated near the Regalia. Noctis stares at the car his eyes locked on it as if he was in trance "Noct are you okay?" Ignis asks softly.

Noctis didn't say anything not at first. It takes Ignis calling to him a few more times before lightly shoving the tiny king. "Noct!" Ignis whispers harshly causing the raven haired boy to look at the young advisor. "What?" He growls "Are you alright?" Ignis asks softly.

The king sighs leaning back closing his eyes shaking his head "I'll be alright." He says weakly causing Prompto to lean forward to get a better look of his friend "What were you thinking about?" He asks causing Noctis to shake his head "I don't want to talk about it." He says softly.

Ignis looks at him "Noct." Ignis says his tone implying that he wanted Noctis to come forward with what's wrong. "Look drop it Ignis. I said I don't want to talk about it."

Prompto looks down "Well, if it helps...before I go on this thing I was overcome with a tremendous amount of fear. You see When I was this age my claustrophobia was at it's worse. Like, right now I'm trying really hard to not freak out." Prompto admits.

Ignis looks from Prompto to Noctis understanding what the blonde was doing "As for myself I'm noticing that I'm far more sensitive now." Ignis admits "Look, we can't help that we're changing. So it's natural for us to recall old memories and old feelings." Ignis says. This seems to make Noctis sigh as he looks back at the car "Can we sit in the Regalia?" Noctis asks.

By Noctis' request they found themselves sitting in their usual spot in the regal car. Ignis frowns when he found that he couldn't see over the steering wheel "Am I really that short?" Ignis mumbles as he switches to sitting on his knees only to find that he is able to see over the wheel but only barely.

Noctis climbs up onto the back of the Regalia like he has done so many times before. "So what is it that has been bothering you not?" Prompto ask twisting around in the seat of the Regalia.

Noctis sighs as he rubs the back of his neck "Gah...it's just I remembered my father...I seen the car and I don't know...I half expected him to come out of it." Noctis laughs a bit "It's silly I know." Noctis says tearing up a bit. The raven haired king shook his head cussing "But I can't help but think I'm going to see him walk up and be okay...even through I know he's dead." Noctis hiccups softly as tears gather in his eyes his voice wobbles throughout the sentence and he shakes his head as he stops talking. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to say something but it only results in him starting to cry. 

Prompto frowns as Ignis climbs out of the car and makes his way into the backseat sitting next to Noctis pulling him into a hug. Noctis turns burying his face into Ignis' shoulder as he weeps softly.

Ignis pulls him closer rubbing his back gently "It's going to be okay Noct. It's going to be alright...I fear the things that we shall remember and come to believe is true." Ignis says softly his voice gentle. Prompto watches them a bit he was overcome with a strange feeling as if he was afraid to say something to Ignis and Noctis. He felt like he was meeting them for the first time all over again, shaking his head Prompto speaks up "Yeah like Iggy said. It's going to be scary. But don't forget we're going to be right there beside ya going through it too." Prompto says.

"Just as Prompto has said, we'll be there helping you and going through it as well." He says causing Noctis to sniffle as he wipes at his eyes "Ya I know." Noctis says with a sniff "It's just I was hoping to move pass this." He adds.

"We know the feeling." Prompto huffed.

 

 

It around noon when the aircraft touched down in Hammerhead, and much like in Altissia it got many heads to turn. Aranea lead the little boys out to the garage so Gladiolus could get the car out of the aircraft. 

As they approached the garage Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto became painfully aware of their current state. 

"W-Wait! We seriously aren't going to the garage are we?" Cries Prompto out of surprise "We can't go there what about Cindy!?" He whispers.

"Cindy?" Aranea repeats sounding genuinely interested.

"Just some girl who works on the Regalia." Noctis says sounding exhausted.

"What!? Just some girl!?" Prompto screeches "How dare you. Cindy isn't just some girl, she's...she's...." Prompto struggles to express his love for the mechanic.

"Yeah yeah I know...a angel covered in grease." Groans Noctis looking up at Aranea who smirks "Oh so she's a crush?" She asks grinning as she playfully boxing Promptos' shoulder.

Prompto bristles his face bright red and he refuses to speak. Luckily they arrived before any questions could be asked further. The one who spots them first is Cid. He sits forward his eyes widen at the sight if the silver haired woman and small children.

"Well hello there." Cid says tipping his hat at Aranea "Long time no see Cid." She says causing him to snort out of amusement as he turns his attention to the children "I didn't know you had kids. Though they look familiar." He says looking at the boys.

"Well you should know them." She says feeling flustered "And what makes you think I'm they're mom?" She growls and Cid lifts his hands up as Noctis steps forward "It's us Cid."

Cid raises his eyebrows "What? What in tarnation happen to you three?" Noctis sighs as he catches the elder up on what has happen to them up to this point of course he left out the small parts of them crying or showing signs of their new age.

"So that's what happen to you boys?" Cid says his eyes lifting to the black car that pulls into the gas station. He watches as Gladiolus steps out and approaches the small group. Noctis nods promoting Ignis to speak "However we are now faced with several fast approaching hurdles. You see...we are reverting to the ages we now." Ignis admits.

"How old is that?" Cid asks looking them over.

"Noct and Prompto are eight. And I'm ten." Ignis says causing Cid to look at him in a quizzical manner "You're awfully short for a ten year old...I thought you three were the same age." Cid says realizing that all three of them are the same height however Ignis was two inches shorter.

He looks at them and then to Gladiolus who was standing next Aranea "So you ever seen anything like this?" The larger man asks "Only once...it had happen to a young man who was always hanging around...what was his name again?" Cid looks thoughtful for a moment "Oh yeah, it was Cloud. He was turned five years old. His friends Zack and Tifa had brought him to my shop. He was afflicted with terrible sickness the boy was a terrible pain in my backside." 

Gladiolus hums "Well that means you know the items we need. You see I was given a list of items but the descriptions are in riddles. I deciphered three of them we need a Moonstone, Blue ore, Sky gemstone. But I have yet to figure the rest out." Gladiolus says handing Cid the list.

"Well I'll see what I can figure out." He grumbles taking the list glancing at the words before frowning "This is going to take me some time maybe a day or two." He says his voice full of irritation.

Gladiolus sighs nodding he was about to say something when Noctis interrupts "Ah man I'm starving." The king whines as he rubs his belly.

"Yeah and I gotta go to the bathroom." Prompto chimes in.

"Indeed." Ignis mumbles he too was feeling the needs that his friends mentioned.

Aranea looks at Gladiolus who looks at his friends sympathetically.

"Sounds like you two got you're hands full." Cid teases "Go on and get your friends taken care of, I'll call you when I solved the rest." He says gesturing for them to to ahead and leave.

"Alright let's get them something to eat." Gladiolus says "Thanks Cid." He says as he lifts his hand waving good bye. Walking away from the garage Gladiolus turns to Aranea "So ever try Takka's food before?" 

"No, I haven't. I actually never came out to Hammerhead before." Aranea admits causing Gladiolus to raise an eyebrow "Then how do you know Cid?" He asks.

"You do know he wasn't always cooped up in this pathetic excuse of a town, you do know that right?" She says watching as Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis enters the restaurant. Aranea and Gladiolus finds a booth as they wait for the others to return from the restroom. 

Sighing Gladiolus lowers his head into his hands "This is going to be a pain." He mumbles. 

"What, babysitting your friends or finding all these relics?" Aranea asks with a laugh. "Both. I mean, I'm not cut out for babysitting. I know nothing about kids. And here I am getting ready to play the role of dad." He grumbles. Aranea looks him over for a moment "Then don't prepare to be a father. Out of anything I would've expected you to continue with your role as a  _big brother._ Seeing that's how you come off." She says "Look you and your friends got yourselves into this mess and you're going to get out together even if it means dealing with a bunch of little kids in the process. They're still you're sorry king, Sherlock Holmes, and...well I have yet to come up with a nickname for Prompto, but they still need you. Like they did when they were normal." 

Gladiolus sighs for what could be the hundredth time that night "Yeah but only difference is they can't fight." 

"We can too fight!" Promptos' voice brings Gladiolus' and Araneas' attention to him. 

"Prompto is right. We still have the ability to summon weapons and we know how to use them still. As for our techniques I don't know where we stand but we aren't going to stand here and let you put us out of commission just yet Gladio." Ignis says his voice full of determination.

"Yeah, we're all in this together." Prompto says "Besides someone has to get battle photos." 

Noctis simply shakes his head "You seriously thought we weren't going to riot? I mean yeah we have our moments were we show our age but we aren't going to let you find those treasures, relics, whatever you want to call them on your own. Until all three three of us is completely changed expect us to-"

"Yeah I get it Noct...stand by me." Gladiolus says smirking.

Aranea rolls her eyes "You four are a bunch of dramatic nerds." She laughs "Come let's hurry up and order so we can get out of here."

 

They pull into a motel and rent a room for the night, all five of them crammed in the small room. Each exhausted from the long ride in the craft. Gladiolus lays on the couch, Aranea in the bed closest to the door, and youngsters sharing a bed under the window. The pale moonlight basking them in its beams.

All three of them laying awake staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think we'll last long enough to help Gladio clear the list?" Asks Prompto his voice hushed.

"I highly doubt it." Noctis adds.

"We can never be too sure. However we are unable to do anything as of now seeing that Cid has the list." Ignis says "Yeah but we can help Gladio get the Blue Ore, Sky Gemstone, and the Moonstone...wherever that is." Prompto says rolling over to face the others.

"On the contrary, we can assist in obtaining the ore and gemstone but moonstone is much more complicated for it's naturally found in the land over near Altissia." Ignis says "I fear that by the time we do return...we will be nothing more than in the way." 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm telling you, there's blue ore in the stones near Hammerhead." 

"I thought it was by Galdin."

"No I do believe it's near the Vesperpool." 

Gladiolus sighs pinching the bridge of his nose "Look we don't need to find the blue ore. We have plenty of those. We need to be focusing on finding the Sky Gemstone and the Moonstone." He says with frustration in his voice. 

Ignis pushes up his glasses "Well we won't be finding any here we will be needing to travel to land just over Altissia. Its a small land with many stones that form there." Ignis states as he shifts a bit in the backseat of the Regalia.

"Well, we can't go to Altissia without the list. So let's focus on the gemstone." Aranea says stretching a bit causing Prompto to grin wildly "Still can't believe Aranea is sitting in my seat." Prompto says happily.

"Don't get used to it." Aranea says closing her eyes relaxing.

Noctis, who was sitting quietly gazes up at the sky his mind wracking it's memories as to where a Sky Gemstone could be. He frowns when re realizes that his memories are a messy mix of his past and current self.

He recalls seeing the newspaper that told of Insomnia and it's collapse, yet at the same time he remembers waking up to his father (was it this morning?) telling him to ready for breakfast. He recalls fighting Titan but at the same time he remembers waiting for his father to come play with him. Now one would say that it's normal to recall things like that but not the way Noctis remembers it now. For him it's like this; He remembers waking up in the castle and having breakfast with his father, he'd recall going outside to play with Ignis but it leads to him, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus in the heat of battle fighting some monsters which leads to him ending back in the castle going to bed.

That's how his memories been lately. Needless to say they were upsetting.

He sighs which leads to him gasping standing up he pokes his head in the space in between the driver and passenger seat "Gladio, I know where to find the Sky Gemstone. Its at the lighthouse in Cape Caem. I remember seeing one when we feed the cat...I think it might still be there." He says causing the bigger man to nod "Alright." Gladiolus says as he turns the Regalia down a different road.

Sitting back down Ignis turns to Noctis "Are you certain? How'd you recall that?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know. It just sort of came to me." The king admits. He wasn't lying he just sort of recalled it randomly.

 

They pull up into Caem and all get out of the Regalia. Staring at the massive Lighthouse Gladiolus turns to his king "By the lighthouse?" He says sounding unsure.

"Yeah, that's were I saw it." Noctis says already heading up to the massive structure "I think I saw it on one of the crates." 

"Well let's hope it's still there." Ignis says following close behind.

The trek up the hill was rather taxing for Noctis and Prompto. Both for different reasons. Noctis sat down claiming he needed to catch his breath as Prompto pushed through his exhaustion he refused to have the others think of him in a different light. "So. Where was that stone again?" Prompto says hating how winded he sounded.

"By the crates, that's where I last saw it." Noctis says watching as Prompto runs behind the building only to return seconds later "Guys I found it! Okay well Noct found it but point is we got it!" Prompto cheers returning to the group waving with a sky blue orb in his grasp.

"Excellent. Now we just need to-" 

"Gladdy? Is that you?"

The voice of Iris cut Ignis off causing the group to turn around facing the newcomer. Standing before them was Iris her eyes shinning like stars at the sight of her brother and the others. Gladiolus motions for the others to follow him seeing no point in staying up on the hill any longer.

As they approached Iris laid her eyes on Noctis "Noctis? Is that you?" She asks as a laugh slips into her voice. The king blushes looking away causing Iris to giggle "Oh my gosh I never noticed it before but you're too adorable." She says.

"Well, this is amusing it appears that Lady Iris has flustered Noct." Chuckles Ignis bringing attention to himself. Iris looks to him and then to Noctis and finally Prompto realizing that all three of the boys were little kids now.

She looks up at Gladiolus "Uh, Gladdy what happen to them?" She asks she couldn't keep the amusement from slipping into her voice.

"Its a long story." Gladiolus groans. 

"Well why don't we go to cottage and you can tell us about it?" Iris asks "Besides I'm sure you guys are tired from the long journey." She says waving for them to follow.

"Spunky little thing you are." Aranea says grinning as she passes by Iris "Who are you?" Iris asks curiously her eyes shine flashing with admiration "Are you my brothers girlfriend?" 

"Me? His girlfriend? Please. Look he's great guy but he's not my type. My name's Aranea, I'm a mercenary." She says bowing slightly.

Iris watches as Aranea walks away waiting for Gladiolus to catch up. She smiles at him "I like her." She says happily.

"You're not the only one." Gladiolus sighs.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Needless to say it was a rather awkward situation for everyone once they all step through the threshold of the cottage. It was Monica who first spotted them her eyes were wide with surprise at the sight of Gladiolus and the children. Yet her eyes narrow at the mercenary "Gladiolus I didn't know you were married...and to Aranea Highwind out of everyone." She says crossing her arms.

"Why does everyone think we're married!?" Gladiolus snaps.

"And what's wrong with him being married to me?" Growls Aranea.

"We're not even married!" Cries Gladiolus.

"It's simple. You're from Niflhiem, hasn't you're people caused us enough problems?" Monica growls. 

"Whoa hold on. Aranea has been nothing but kind to us." Prompto says defending the silver haired woman. "Matter of fact she has helped us many times when we faced the daemons not to mention she helped us when Gladio was gone." Prompto adds.

Monica starts to say something when the voice of Talcott reaches them.

"Prince Noctis? Is that you?" The little boy asks curiously his eyes wide at the sight of the king and his friends. His eyes sparkle with amusement as he races down the stairs "Prince Noctis what happen to you? You're a little kid now." Talcott turns to Ignis and Prompto his eyes gaining more excitement "You too Mr. Scientia and big brother Prompto?" He giggles causing Ignis to sigh and Prompto to laugh nervously.

"Yes, Noctis how did this happen?" Monica asks crossing her arms making the king run the back of his head "Well it's kind of a long story. Is Cor here, I think it would be a lot easier if I explained it to everyone at the same time." Noctis says tiredly "I really don't want to explain this like hundred times." 

Monica sighs "He's not here yet. He's on some hunt with Dave...he should be back later to night." She says waving her hand. Ignis "Well, would it be alright if we stay the night?" Ignis asks earning a nod from Monica "Of course, while you all get situated I'll start on dinner." She says turning to the kitchen who is followed by Ignis "Please allow me to assist you." He says taking up the foot-stool from the pantry and carrying it over to the stove.

As Monica and Ignis discuss options for dinner Talcott turns to Prompto who is standing feeling unsure of himself "Prompto, do you want to come play with me?" He asks playfully tugging on Promptos' hand. Prompto smiles with a nod "Sure!" He says happily following Talcott up to his room "Oh boy this is going to be so much fun! I always wanted a playmate." Cheers Talcott as they disappear into his room.

As Talcott and Prompto left Iris calls the king over to sit with her on the couch. When he approaches she pulls him onto her lap and hugs tightly "Oh Noct you're just too cute! I remember when you were this age! We were so young and silly." She says pinching his cheek causing him to pull away "Stahp!" Noctis squeaks his voice breaking his already light voice going even higher making Iris laugh "Oh my gosh you're to cute!" She squeals dancing a bit.

Noctis hears a chuckle to the left of him causing him to turn his head in it's direction. He sees Gladiolus snapping a photo of them with his phone "Ah man Noct, you should see how cute you two look!" Gladiolus laughs causing the tiny king to jump off Iris' lap and rush up to the larger man jumping up and down trying to steal the phone.

"You will delete that now!" 

"Tsk, over my dead body!"

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Just try it." 

Iris couldn't help but laugh at the sight she looks over to the kitchen watching Monica and Ignis cooking. She walks over to the stove where she watches the two. 

"Okay now carefully chop the potato." Monica says gently taking Ignis' hand making him sigh "Rest assured I still know how to cook. That will I will never forget." Ignis says grinning.

Monica laughs "I forgot you have years of culinary experience under your belt." She laughs. 

 

It was around seven when dinner was finished and at that time Cor had returned and was joining them for dinner. As they all sat together enjoying the meal Noctis had shared the events leading up to their arrival here, he also shared the information about the items that they need to change back. 

Cor couldn't help the laugh that escaped him "You can't be serious? I only seen this once before and it was with a-" 

"Cloud...yeah Cid told us already." Noctis says through a mouthful of steak "Oh so you heard the story already." Cor chuckles "I just can't believe that you guys let Imps do this to you." He says wiping his mouth. 

"But at least you are getting this solved" Cor says picking up his plate as he heads to the sink "Hey Talcott wanna help me wash the dishes?" Prompto asks stepping away from the table collecting his plate "Okay." He says collecting the other plates that were being abandoned. 

 

Cor steps out onto the porch carrying two bottles of beer.

"Its quite the night isn't it?" Cor asks handing one of the beers to Gladiolus who takes it. "Guess you can say that...." Gladiolus says opening the drink.

Cor sighs shaking his head "It's weird seeing them small again." He admits "Noctis is at that age where he was a nightmare. And Ignis, he was extremely sensitive...careful what you say to him...oh and he's going to be super clumsy." Cor says smiling as if relishing in nostalgia.

"What about Prompto? I mean I sort of remember Ignis and Noct but I didn't meet Prompto until Noct introduced him to me at an arcade when they were in the twelfth grade." Gladiolus says.

Cor bites his lip as he nods "He's sensitive about his weight. However don't go and try to change your plans to accommodate to him, that will make him feel worse. You know how he can be when he puts his mind to something. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't encourage him. Prompto will surprise if you praise him." 

Gladiolus nods, he already knew that Prompto outshines the others when he's praised and he knew that changing Promptos' mind on something was like pulling teeth when he already decided on something. So frankly Prompto has always been Prompto even as a kid. 

"So he hasn't changed?" Gladiolus teases but the expression on Cors' face was serious "Just be nice to him." He says softly before heading inside.

Leaving Gladiolus confused by what he means by that.


	8. Chapter 8

Gladiolus awoke to what sounded like absolute chaos. When he reached the stairs he could Noctis in a heated debate with Ignis. He didn't intervene not at first for he wanted to hear what they were arguing about. 

"Noct, please listen to me-" Ignis starts his sentence silenced by Noctis shaking his head "And what you expect me to believe that my dad is dead!? I thought you were my friend Ignis, my brother! And yet you have the nerve to say something horrible about my dad!" Noctis growls. 

"Noct, what would I gain from making up lies about your dad? I would never tell you lies." Ignis says trying to steady his voice. But Noctis only shakes his head "Maybe it's because you're jealous that your dad didn't want you!" Screams Noctis. His words seemingly having struck something in Ignis. His face turns red as he starts to tremble "T-Take that back." Ignis says his voice wobbling as his eyes start to water. "Take that back Noct!" Ignis says firmly.

"Why? It's true! Your dad never wanted you and I bet your uncle doesn't want you either!" Taunts Noctis. With those words something in Ignis snaps, he runs at Noctis tackling him to the floor. Noctis and Ignis wrestler one another each trying to punch the other. Seeing this Gladiolus storms the downstairs "Hey! You two cut that out right now!" Booms his voice loud and firm causing the little boys to separate looking up at him.

"What the actual heck, what's gotten into you two?" He asks sounding more angry than concerned. Noctis is first to step forward "Ignis is being a jerk! He keeps saying that my dad is dead! Tell him to stop lying!" Noctis demands. Ignis looks baffled he turns to Gladiolus "I was only telling him the truth Gladio...and then he said that my father didn't want me." Ignis says his voice threatening to break. "It's true!" Noctis snaps causing Gladiolus to step in between them "Cut this out right now!" He snaps "I need you to apologize to Ignis. That wasn't nice." Gladiolus adds.

Noctis looks up at him offended "What!? Why do I have to, he said that my dad was dead  _he_ should say sorry." Gladiolus looks over to Ignis who was wiping at his eyes "Look Noct, what Ignis said is true. Your dad he is dead." He says gently his anger fading of he soon realizes that Noctis is most likely reverted back.

Yet when the king looks up at him he gives Gladiolus the strangest look as if he is meeting him again after being apart for years "Gladio?" He blinks shaking his head "What happen? Where am I?" Noctis grips his head groaning "I don't- what were we talking about?" He asks.

Gladiolus looks at his king relieved somewhat "We were talking about breakfast." Ignis says sniffing as he wipes at his tears. Seeing Ignis upset Noctis approaches him "Specs what's wrong?" Noctis asks concerned yet Ignis shakes his head "It matters not. I just...I'm realizing that I'm extremely clumsy." Ignis lies "I tripped and landed wrong." He says softly. Noctis looks at him uncertainty in his eyes "Oh okay." 

Noctis rubs the back of his neck picking up on the atmosphere he excuses himself claiming he was going to take a shower. Leaving them alone Ignis turns to Gladiolus "We're losing him." Ignis says softly "I do expect him to lose his memory completely very soon." Ignis sighs "I'm going to be next. I can feel it...I never mentioned it for I don't want you to worry but I wake up trembling. Thinking that I'm back at that school. I have moments where I think I'm going to see my uncle but I know he's dead." Ignis admits.

Gladiolus sighs "I'm sorry. I just wish I can help you three...wait" Gladiolus turns around scanning the room for a certain blonde "Hey have you seen Prompto?" He asks Ignis who shakes his head "I haven't seen him this morning. Perhaps he's still sleeping, I do believe he bunked with Talcott last night." Ignis says heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast or seeing as it was nearing lunch hours he'd start on lunch.

Watching Ignis for a moment Gladiolus prepares for whatever madness awaits him upstairs. He heads for Talcotts' room and knocks on the door once he was standing outside the room "Hey Talcott, Prompto you in there?" He asks trying to sound less intimidating.

When he hears nothing he opens the door peering into the room. The room was tidy and filled with two shelves one which held a television, game system, various videogames and board games. While the other was filled stuffed animal versions of the monsters the brothers fight. The walls are covered in sketches that Talcott had drew and pinned to the wall along with photos that the little boy took using Promptos' camera.

The room also had two beds one was vacant the other still had it's occupant. Stepping further into the room Gladiolus realizes that it's Prompto.

The blonde lays under the blanket with his camera close to his chest. Sitting on the bed next to the little boy Gladiolus puts his hand on Promptos' shoulder "Hey you okay?" He asks softly causing Prompto to nod slowly "I'm okay." He says sadly.

"You don't sound okay. Now you wanna tell me the truth?" Gladiolus asks sternly. Prompto looks up at him his cheeks flush as he pulls the blanket farther over his head "It's just...I'm feeling like...like I don't belong." The photographer admits "What? Of course you belong." Gladiolus says making Prompto shake his head "I know that but how I'm feeling makes me feel otherwise. I mean, everyone here fits in so well. Cause ya'know you all know each other. And me...I'm just the odd one out." Prompto says sadly "I feel like...." Prompto stops talking his eyes water. 

Gladiolus sighs as he rubs his friends back "Look you're always going to be important to us. You shouldn't feel different just because of this new situation. You need to know that we will always need you." Gladiolus says watching as Prompto sits up. The larger make was about to say something more but Prompto suddenly hugs him "Thanks Gladio." Prompto says softly causing Gladiolus to tense up a bit. It made him feel odd, he never hugged Prompto before heck he never hugged any of his friends before but that didn't stop him from returning the gesture if only for a brief moment "Okay let's go downstairs and have something to eat."  Gladiolus says pushing him away gently.

 

 

As the day progressed everyone noticed that Noctis had relapsed several times. Each time he would bring up father, or Lunafreya, he even asked Prompto who he was. Needless to say it upset the blonde. 

But every time it happen the longer it took him to snap back. 

Seeing this Gladiolus had called Cid asking about the riddles only to told not to rush him, that he needs more time.

So Gladiolus was stuck waiting as he prayed that the spell would slow down. For he didn't see just see Noctis changing, he noticed that Ignis despite trying to hide his signs and keep acting as normal would often bring up his uncle asking Gladiolus if he saw him. Or would mention that he didn't want to go to school because of how beautiful Caem is.

And Gladiolus noticed that Prompto was changing as well. The usual loud and boisterous blonde was much more quiet and reserved. He wouldn't talk as much only responding with a small 'yes please' or 'no thank you'. He wouldn't sit with the others and he would sad watching Noctis and Ignis interacting. Gladiolus also notices how he spent more time taking photos and hanging around Talcott.

Gladiolus told himself not to worry that he was just overreacting and everything was fine. He must be over thinking what he is seeing.

 

**10: 30 p.m.**

 

Aranea woke with a start, something felt wrong but she couldn't out her finger on it. Climbing out of bed she makes her way out of the room and into the hallway where she finds herself standing in front of the stairs. Stepping down a few steps quietly she peers into the living room where sees Noctis curled on the couch, from where she stood she could hear his soft gasps and hiccups.

The small king was crying.

She debated if she should get Gladiolus or take of this on her own. Yet hearing his cries something on her made her decide on the spot and go down to the king.

As she approaches Noctis Aranea picks up that something is different so she begins to speak gently using a lighter more gentler tone than her usual voice "Hey, are you okay?" She asks causing Noctis to look up at the silver haired mercenary. His eyes are wide as tears runs down his cheeks and snot runs from his nose. 

Noctis sniffs wiping at his eyes as he sits up "I'm lost. I don't know where I am. I-I want to go h-home." He sobs "I want my daddy." He says falling into the baby speak. Aranea sits down next to him rubbing his back in small circles "Well first off you're somewhere safe. Second we don't know where your dad is but I'll have Gladio find him for you in the morning." She says.

Noctis screws up his face as he looks at Aranea "Who are you? How do you know Gladio?" He ask curiously.

"Oh me?" Aranea pauses for a moment "I'm his sister." She says in a funny voice as if she couldn't believe what she just said "Yeah right Gladio has only one sister." Noctis says his tears having stopped and he seemed to be in a better mood and Aranea could only assume it was because she said they would find his father.

"I'm his big sister. I'm always super busy." She says pulling Noctis into a laying position with his head on her lap "Now trying to get some sleep." She says earning a sleepy 'Okay' from the king.

She sat with him not moving not even when she started feeling stuff did she dare move. She simply sat there staring at the little who she recalls beating in battle and assisting in fights against daemons. That Noctis was gone.

All they had now was a little boy who resembles the king of Insomnia.


	9. Chapter 9

When Aranea had told Gladiolus that Noctis had reverted back fully he did not believe her, well to be honest he didn't want to believe her. So as he sat out on the porch watching as Noctis plays with a much more energetic Ignis. 

The two pretending to be characters from a cartoon that their current mind had recalled. Gladiolus could see it, in the way Noctis talked, in the way he walked, and he could see it in his eyes. His eyes shines and are so full of life, unlike before which seem clouded and full of pain. This new Noctis was full of life, like a child should be.

But it hurt seeing him like this, Gladiolus knows that at some point he will have to tell Noctis that Insomnia is gone, that his dad is dead. He wasn't looking forward to that, not at all not after what happen to Ignis. He knows he'd have to do the same thing with Prompto and Ignis, he just hopes that those two would be more mature about it, well he has no doubt Ignis will be.

The boys seemed to have tire of their game for they were returning to the cottage for lunch. Watching them go inside Gladiolus heaves himself off the guardrail and follows them inside where he finds the young king bouncing on his heels as he excitedly relays the game he played with Ignis to Iris. Gladiolus couldn't tell if she really cared or was just pretending either way Noctis appeared to love the attention.

"And then I tricked Ignis!" Noctis shouts happily.

"Really? That's awesome!" Iris says as she removes several plates from the cupboard. Watching them a bit Gladiolus turns his attention to Ignis who was sitting at the table staring at his recipe book. He has an odd look on his face causing Gladiolus to walk over to him "What's wrong Iggy?" He asks concerned for the little boy.

Ignis looks up at him his eyes, something about his eyes seemed off. Ignis gestures to the notebook "Is my uncle here? I found his recipes and I was hoping he would teach me this one." Ignis says pointing the the Chiffron cake recipe that Ignis had created some time back at start of their road trip. Gladiolus looks over to Iris who gives a sympathetic look mouthing the word 'lie' to her brother.

Gladiolus sighs "He's not here...he is at the store...." Gladiolus murmurs running his hand over the back of his neck. Ignis seemed to be pleased with the response "Did he mention when he will return?" Ignis asks a small grin forming on his lips and Gladiolus bites his tongue. Luckily Iris steps up making her way to the small advisor "We don't know yet Iggy, but he told us to tell you he will be back soon." She says setting down a plate of grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup in front of Noctis and Ignis.

"We get to drink blood!" Noctis says "I am a vampire! I'm Count Noctula!" Noctis said shovelling the soup into his mouth only cough and sputter when he realizes how hot it was and the fact it was a _vegetable_ soup.

"Noooo, I'm dying! I ate vegetable!" Noctis cries dramatically before slumping over the table making Iris laugh "Oh silly Noct, tomatoes are fruits." She says smiling at the reaction Noctis displays. He looked skeptical as he didn't believe what she was saying.

Narrowing his eyes Noctis continues on his little rant "You witch! You won't get me to eat the fruit vegetable!" Playing along Iris cackles "Foolish little vampire, you already have!" She says earning another dramatic display from Noctis.

"Gladio?" 

Gladiolus looks down at Ignis, he barely heard his voice for how soft he called out. His eyes no longer had the childish glow when he was talking about the cake and his uncle, they regained the tired, exhausted, yet knowledgeable feel to them. Blinking Ignis as he studies Gladiolus's features Ignis looked upset "I...I feel myself fading." He admits. His small hands were shaking and Gladiolus was helpless to help him "I'm scared." Ignis continues this time his voice is shaking.

His voice drops to a whisper prompting Gladiolus to kneel next to him "I was this age when....." he stops talking "The school I attended wasn't kind to me at this age...I'm scared....." Ignis repeats covering his face with his hands. Like this, Gladiolus became painfully aware of just how small Ignis was. So much for being a ten year old, if Gladiolus didn't know any better he would have assumed out of three friends Ignis was the youngest. Placing a hand on the frightened boy's shoulder Gladiolus does his best to reassure Ignis "You say that like I'm going to drop you off there, you're going to be okay. After this I'm going to go look for those relics I promise." Ignis studies Gladiolus's face, he never steered him wrong before so Ignis nods. 

"Alright, now eat up cold soup and cheese sandwich aren't that great." Gladiolus says looking around the table realizing he hadn't seen Aranea since that morning and he hadn't Prompto at all.

"Hey, sis where's Aranea and Prompto?" Gladiolus asks looking to the young girl.

"I think they're in the guest room." Iris says "I hope Prompto is feeling alright he looked a little sick this morning when I saw him." She adds. Sick? Was Prompto sick, Gladiolus wasn't great at making people well again that was Ignis's specialty. Sighing Gladiolus makes his way up the stairs and to the room he calls Prompto sleeping in last. Pressing an ear to the door he can hear voices, given that they were muffled he could still make out a few words being said.

_'Let it work.'_

_'But it hurts...'_

_'I know, give time you just now took them.'_

It sounded like Aranea had given Prompto something for pain. Opening the door Gladiolus steps inside gazing around the boring room. "Well if it isn't Big Daddy, you forgot something." Aranea says flatly nodding to Prompto who was laying miserably in his bed "What's wrong with him?" Gladiolus asks walking over to the chubby little boy and places a hand on his forehead. He wasn't burning up but the way Prompto rolls over curling onto himself whimpering was obvious signs of him being in pain.

"He said his stomach was hurting. I gave him some antacids." Aranea says crossing her arms. "His stomach?" Gladiolus repeats and he gasps slapping his hand against his forehead cussing "I knew we were forgetting something." He grumbles earning a curious glance from the mercenary "What?" She asks sounding worried. 

"Prompto has some kind of stomach problem that gives him crippling stomachaches" Gladiolus says getting to his feet and pulls out his phone hitting speed dial on the pharmacies number " he takes medication for it...." he adds before turning his attention to the pharmacist who picked up on the other end.

Gladiolus couldn't believe he had forgotten to renew the medicine, why didn't Prompto tell them he needed more medicine? 

As Gladiolus talked on the phone Aranea returns to Prompto's side and pulls up a chair sitting next to him. She pulls the blanket back and gently lifts his shirt exposing his plump belly. Feeling exposed Prompto attempts to grab his shirt "A-A-Aranea?" He whimpers making her roll her eyes. She continues in her actions as she begins to massage Prompto's soft belly. At first Prompto felt uncomfortable and was about to tell her to stop but the feeling soon passes and the ache was gone. The gesture reminds Prompto of what his mother would do for him, whenever he was feeling sick or his belly would flare up. She would sit with him rubbing him until he fell asleep.

This time was no different, except a cute girl was helping him feel better but it still had the same affect on him. Before Prompto knew it he was sleeping, seeing this Aranea didn't stop not even when Gladiolus finished the call for the request of a refill.

"They said they will have it either tonight or tomorrow...I hope its sooner." He says softly. Glancing at his friend Gladiolus makes his way to the door "Where you going?" Aranea asks already knowing the question.

"Where else? I need to get this all worked out. The sooner I fix them the better."  He says stepping out of the room with the silver haired women behind him "You ain't gonna like this, but I'm coming too. We can split up and cover more ground that way can find the relics faster." She suggests.

Gladiolus looks at her nodding, he was willing to get any help he can to help his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Gladiolus would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his friends. Its not that he doesn't trust those who he left them with, its just part of him prefers to be the one to care for them.

He was tempted many times to turn back and get them but he knew they would only be in the way and he couldn't risk putting them in danger. So he pushes the urge away and focuses on finding the moonstone, he recalls Ignis mentioning them only being found in Altissia which Aranea said she had covered, leaving Gladiolus to search the area around him for the rest of the relics.

He had to make one stop first.

He pulls into Galdin and kills the engine frowning. The last person he wanted to talk to was the one who would be able to get him the Sky Gemstone. Gritting his teeth he slowly makes makes his way to the rather obnoxious man known as Dino. With a sigh Gladiolus swallows his urge to strangle Dino which was odd in his opinion because he didn't really do anything to them to warrant such abuse. Sure he sent them all over the place collecting gems which was no different from the restaurateurs giving them work except they would fight monsters and daemons.

A deep rumbling sigh leaves Gladiolus catching the attention of Dino who looks to his right making a smile appear on his lips. "Aye, long time no see muscle for brains. So uh tell me, how is his royalness doing?" Dino asks. It was hard to tell if he was truly worried about Noctis or was just snooping around.

Ignoring the tone Gladiolus takes a deep breath as he composes himself. Crossing his arms Gladiolus cuts to the chase "Look, I'm type of guy who hates asking others for help...but ironically I need you're help." He says flatly. 

Dino raises an eyebrow amused "Now are those the words of his Majesty or is that you talkin'?" The reporter asks smirking. Gladiolus grits his teeth fighting the urge to sock Dino in his face for he knows he needs the help of the gemologist so he takes a deep breath and continues cutting to the chase "Look I need a sky gemstone and you're the only one who knows how and where to get them. So what's your move? You gonna help me or what." Gladiolus growls, earning him a laugh from Dino "You don't ask me twice, sure I'll help you out. And I just happen to know where you can find one of them sky gemstones." he says nodding. With that Dino stands and grabs his jacket as Gladiolus leads him to the Regalia.

"So where are we goin'?" Gladiolus asks.

"Where else? Tenebrae." Dino replies as he falls in steps with the Shield.

"T-Tenebrae!? There ain't no way I'm going to go all the way to Tenebrae for some stupid rock when my friends are..." Gladiolus lets out an irritated breath "Don't you know somewhere closer? You know within range!?" Gladiolus's barks gruffly.

"Well, there is one other place. But I don't know if it truly exists or how to get in there." Dino says frowning as they approach the Regalia.

"Well?" Gladiolus asks.

"Its called Pitioss Ruins it's a dungeon, its supposedly located in the Hulldagh Pixe in eastern Lucis." Dino explains "But only problem is you can't get there by driving. You gotta fly there." He adds. 

Gladiolus sighs "Well if this place does exist, where are we going to find a plane? Or another Magitek ship?" Gladiolus grumbles. "Well maybe that cute mechanic can help, I heard she received a strange engine that she was saving a, as she put it 'royal beauty' and I can only assume she means this car." 

Gladiolus nods "It doesn't hurt to try..." he sighs as he climbs into the Regalia gesturing for Dino to get in too before they both drive off.

 

When they arrive in the Hammerhead, both Dino and Gladiolus are met by Cid flagging them down with a wave.

"Aye boy, I just wanna tell ya that I'm done near finishing that list...I wanna say that I'll have to ya probably at the end of the day." He explains causing Gladiolus to nod "Great thanks. Just gimne a call when its done."

Cid nods as he waves them off and returns to the garage as Cindy walks out "How yall boys doin'?" She calls out as she approaches.

"Hey." Gladiolus says nodding while Dino waves "What brings you out here?" Cindy asks.

"I told ol muscles here that you had something special for that car of theirs." Dino says grinning earning a glare from Gladiolus. This mention of the parts seemed to make Cindy smile. "Well in fact I do. I was hopin' to add it to your Regalia." she says. 

"Well what's it do exactly?" Gladiolus asks curiously this earns a smile from the blonde "Well. I looked a bit into it and its suppose to grant her the ability to fly." Cindy says this makes Gladiolus smirk "Well that's great!! We needed some way to get us to this hidden dungeon called Pitioss." the Shield explains as he leans back against the regal car crossing his arms "Pitioss?" she repeats tapping her chin.

"Yeah, you heard of it?"

"Well sort of...I more or less heard that folks were killed trying to get to it."

"Killed!?"

"Yeah, the spot is surround by rocks, the landing strip is so short and stops so abruptly that folks were maimed or killed trying to land inside it." 

Dino pales slightly as he looks at Gladiolus frowning "Well, you still thinking about going through this?" he asks nervously. Gladiolus nods "Yeah, I do. I need to get them for my friends. They are counting on me to cure them of this...I just need these for them and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to help them like they would me." he explains. His explanation didn't really explain anything but Dino could tell that the oldest of the four was really to do anything for them. So with a smirk and a nod Dino looks up at Gladiolus "Well if that's the case then I'm gonna help you see this through to the end."  Dino says smiling making Gladiolus nod. 

"Well I guess that means I should set to work getting this ready for you, it'll take sometime I think it'll be ready in about a week maybe sooner dependin' if pawpaw helps." Cindy says nodding. Gladiolus sighs he didn't like the idea of being away from his friends for a week in their current position. Maybe if Ignis was his regular self and it was only Noctis and Prompto affected then maybe he would feel more at ease leaving them. But knowing how Noct has already changed and both Prompto and Ignis were changing he wanted to be there. The only peace of mind he has is that both Cor and Iris were there caring for them "Alright...I guess we could get something to eat and then rest up in the camper." The Shield says scratching the back of his head.

"Sounds like a plan." Dino says turning on his heels making his way to the diner with Gladiolus following after him.

 

It was around nine in the morning when both Gladiolus and Dino were stirred from slumber by knocking on the camper's door. Gladiolus was the one pulling himself from the cot, he stretches as he makes his way to the door. Rubbing his eye a bit as he unlocks and opens the door only to be met with Cindy who waves at him "Morning, oh I'm sorry did I wake you up early?" she asks worriedly. But the larger man shakes his head dispelling any fear she had of disturbing him "You're alright, how is the regalia?" he asks making Cindy smile " Well in fact she's ready to leave the garage." she says gesturing to the regal and revamped car.

"Whoa, I don't even recognize it as you're Majesty's car anymore!" Dino says excitedly as he walks up to the new slick and sharp car. 

"This version you'll be able to fly her." Cindy says smiling.

"Flying, huh..." 

It had taken a week like Cindy had said but it was worth the wait for now he had a way to get to this rumoured dungeon and the needed stone. Climbing into the car with Dino taking the passenger seat. Gladiolus thanks her she simply smiles as she begins to explain the controls.

With everything mapped out Gladiolus and Dino moves onto the road, the car picks up speed. Gladiolus hits the button that allows them to take flight. They watch as the roof pops up and wings appear, slowly the road beneath them fades as it is replaced by clouds.

"Whoa!"

"We're really in the air! We're flying!"

Gladiolus laughs, he knew once he mastered this he was going to take his friends for a ride.

"Alright next stop, Pitioss!" Gladiolus calls out grinning.

 

It was around noon when Ignis's cellphone rang prompting him to glance at the device, the name on screen read Cid. Ignis looks at it for a moment before picking up the cell accepting the call "Yes?" He asks trying to sound as mature as his higher voice would allow.

"Ay, you that boy with the glasses right, the Prince's carer or something like that?" 

Ignis felt a twinge of offense prick his heart. He wasn't Noctis's carer...all the time. His role was so much more important than just being labeled carer. He had meetings, he helped the king study, he made sure he knew how to plan events, he plays with Noctis which reminds him he needed to get his stuffed moogle back....

"Boy?"

Ignis shakes his head "Yes, that is I." 

"Okay, I just wanted you to know the script is done. I tried calling that big fella but he wasn't picking up. Anyway it's ready to be picked up." 

The translation was finally done, that meant they could find the rest of the relics and return to normal. He should try calling Gladiolus...wait ...Ignis narrows his eyes at the sudden realization he had. He was still capable of thinking normally his mind wasn't one hundred percent gone. He could go to Hammerhead fetch the paper and return to Caem. 

"Cid, I'll be there shortly. I should be there by evening but I'll be there nonetheless." Ignis says hopping off the chair he was sitting on "All right then, I'll be here waiting for yeah." Cid replies and with that they exchange goodbyes and Ignis hangs up and sets his phone down as he makes his way to Iris and Cor who were sitting in the living room.

"Marshal. Lady Iris." Ignis states looking from the older male to the young lady "Ignis? Is everything okay?" Iris asks curiously earning a nod from the young advisor "Quite, however something came up that requires my attention. Now before you try and stop me please know that I am fully capable of handling myself. Now I wish to inform you that Cid has called and told me that the rest of the relics had just been translated. I'm headed there now to pick it up, if I don't return please know that it is most likely that I have spent the night in the caravan." Ignis states making his way to the door "Ignis, that's not wise. You're currently a mere child how do you expect to survive out there if your memory leaves you fully?" 

"Rest assured Marshal I can handle myself." Ignis says and with that he exits the cottage. Outside he looks up at the sky and calculates how long it'll take him to get to the garage from here.

"It's one right now...I want say I'll reach Hammerhead by eight or nine. If I leave now...." a short nod Ignis pulls out the Chocobo whistle summoning his blue Chocobo. Ignis looks up at the massive bird patting it before attempting and failing to climb onto its back. 

Sensing his struggle, his bird lowers itself so the little advisor could get on. 

"Ah thank you, Neptune." He says petting the chocobo "Now, lets be off to Hammerhead!"

 

Just as Ignis predicted the sun had set when he finally arrived at the garage. His tiny frame ached from the long and he was incredibly exhausted. But he had a mission to complete he was going to show Gladiolus that he was still helpful. 

He ties the bird to the chocobo post and walks to where the usual lounging spot Cid is always found. 

"Apologies for my late arrival." Ignis says bowing causing Cid to snort out of amusement. "You sure still act the same. I swear its like that's all you know." Cid says rising from his chair and entering the garage with Ignis following after him "Well, to be fair I had been brought up to act and preform a certain way that would be best fitted for Noct. Its all I ever known."

Cid simply nods as he leads Ignis to a room in the far left of the shop which was hidden behind shelves. Which opens into a small room with a single bed, lamp, dresser, and desk. "Well all that really matters is if your happy...and it sounds like your happy in that roll." He says handing Ignis the paper "There's a total of fifteen items you boys need to collect. Once done you gotta head back to the citadel. Doing that will fix you right up."  

Ignis looks down at the list he held and nods his thanks. He stuffs the list in his pocket and takes his leave, knowing he wasn't any match for the daemons he calls it a night and retreats to the camper.


End file.
